Sacrificial Guardian
by DeathGuardian24
Summary: the sacrificial guardian is a story of...sacrifice...of a hero...a guardian. when all is lost, he is there to protect, well, those who he deemed worthy...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! this is DeathGuardian24!**

**I just happened to find this sorry again that I wrote, and supposedly posing it last year, until it became lost.**

**So, read and tell me if it was okay.**

**Percy P.O.V.**

.

"No! Annabeth, please! Don't leave me!" I cried.

Here I am trying to catch the running form of Annabeth, carrying her suit cases, after she revealed her intension of breaking up with me. My heart, felt numb, the excruciating pain keeps stabbing my heart. Crying all over, the tears seems no end, falling from my eyes.

And when at last I catch up into her on the top of the half-blood hill, she said "I need to Percy, I really need to pursue my dream, I need to do it without you…" she said not wanting to look me in my face.

But why…?" I croaked, shock that it's happening after all of those things that we've done.

"I'm so sorry, Perce… I loved you, but this career…, this is once in a life time chance, I… _it weights more than you_…"she said, keeping a poker face.

Loved, love-d, past tense, she chose her dream of being an architect on Greece rather than me.

_It weights more than you_,

Five words…, the five words that crushed my heart, my life, and my world.

I stopped on my tracks, I looked at her eyes. Her intimidating gray eyes that made me fall in love with her. Her face is stoic, I don't know what she was thinking, but I said, "Is that really your decision?"

She stopped and took a second to reply in a whispering voice,"…yes."

Her voice was soft, and almost inaudible, and I think it has a little wary in it.

What about your job at Olympus?

…About your friends and family?

…About me?

She looked uncertain for a second, and when she fixed herself she replied"…I could still send Olympus my designs…"

"And about my friends and my family…I could still IM them"

"And…about you…I don't know… find someone else…create a new life…start over…"

Is that it?

Create a new life?

Find someone else?

I just want to shout at her, and rubbed into her face the reality that she is selfish, a self conceited brat.

I felt my anger boil, I want to punch someone, destroy something.

But all of that left me, when the reality slapped me with the truth that,

I love her, and forever will…

Yes it may sound clichéd, but I will always love her…

Yesterday…

Today…

Tomorrow…

Forever…

"I can't, Annabeth… you're my life, my love… p-pursue your dreams…but I will, and always wait for you, even it may take forever, I swear to the river Styx." I whispered in a calm hushed voice, not wanting her to hear the pained voice that is caused by my heartbreak.

"But…" she tried to reply

But I quickly hushed her "that's final."

She just nodded and sniffed, tears slowly fell down in her stoic face, allowing her emotions to flow. Then turn around quickly and lugged her suit case and quickly got into the van.

Argus is just waiting for her, and after our sad goodbyes he walked up to me. Obviously crying a bit, because his whole body is… wet. Then he did what I thought he will not do to me in a thousand years.

He spoke,

"Percy, don't lose your hope, I'm sure that she will come back."

After my dazed has gone, I quickly nodded a simple thanks to him.

After that very short and shocking (for me) conversation, he sniffed and went into the van and with that, he drove with away,

With the love of my life,

On the van was surely sitting comfortably,

While leaving a grief stricken me,

Watching carefully the van that carried the love of my life, my wise girl go away from me…

I feel the worst feeling ever while I was watching the van.

Still crying for my lost, I saw a glinting bronze thing on the grass,

Must have fallen from Annabeth's suit case, I thought.

One last memorabilia from her…

I picked it up and realized that it was a knife, a dagger to be exact, but I noticed that it wasn't just any dagger, it's Annabeths favorite knife, Luke's knife..,

The knife that Luke gave to her, the cursed knife that has taken away Luke's life…

I stared at the weapon for five minutes then turned around and to walked into the base of Thalia's tree.

Peleus the guardian dragon, as usual, sleeping, is tightly curled into the tree's trunk,

I remember when he was still new and just three feet long, but now he is almost fifty feet, and well, to be frank, he's a very gigantic dragon, and he's still young at that.

I patted his head, and he quickly woke up, he just blew a puff of smoke from his snout and made away for me. I sat down and rest my back on the tree. I smiled at Peleus, which returned a very dragon-y -full of sharp fangs- smile.

I don't know why does, friendly monsters, and creatures warmed up to me,

You know…, I have a pet hellhound…

A half-brother of a Cyclopes…

An awesome black Pegasus…

A best friend of a satyr…

And here,

A friendly dragon…

After Peleus fell asleep again, I recalled all the happy memories… that I'd had with Annabeth…

My first sight of her, smirking while feeding me ambrosia and nectar.

Our first quest to retrieve the lightning bolt.

Our second quest to save Thalia's tree, Grover, and basically the whole camp.

My third quest to save Annabeth, and lady Artemis. The pain and weight that I carried for her.

Our fourth quest to explore the labyrinth and find Daedalus, the kiss that she gave me.

And when I denied godhood for her…and our first make-out session.

The tears just won't stop flowing.

All those happy memories were ended in a heart shattering break up.

I love Annabeth, so even though it kills me that he chose career over me, I'm still happy because she is happy.

I will wait for her till the end of the world…

I will wait even if it takes forever…

I will wait even if it takes, a days, months, or years…

That…I swear to the river styx…

Then suddenly a pink light erupted on my front, I quickly looked up and saw…

Annabeth…?

"No dear, I'm Aphrodite…" the mysterious Annabeth look alike. But that makes sense, after all, she looks, whatever the beholder of the eyes, wanted.

I think she is crying a little. For what, I don't know…

"I'm sorry for the loss of your love…"she said in a sad, sincere voice.

"Don't be, I didn't lose her…I know that she will come back…I will wait for her…"

"Are you sure...?" I could just pair you up with another anoth-" I cut her.

"Thanks for your concern Lady Aphrodite…but I made an oath to wait for her…and I mean to do it…even…" I inhaled deep and sighed, "even if it takes forever…"

"Are you really sure…?"

I smiled and said, "Yes."

"Then let me help you." she said, smiling.

"H-how?" I said eagerly, wanting to know how she could help my problem.

"I will turn you into statue, but you're still alive, and only will be revived with the kiss of your true love. But I need your permission to turn you into it." She said her voice was so sincere I will not believe the others if they said that she's charm speaking me.

But, let's see the pros and cons

Pros:

I can wait for Annabeth forever

Cons:

I will turn into a statue.

I will not see my friends and family for a long time, or basically forever.

I will miss my friends.

And a thousand more.

But if that can bring back Annabeth, what else could I ask for?

"Yes, I give you my permission." I said in a light and calm voice.

"I admire you for the length of your love, Perseus..." she said and waved her hands.

A pink light surrounded me, and when it subsided, I noticed that I'm wearing a beautiful blue armor with a green trident embedded on the middle of the chest, and black jeans, riptide in pen form was in my right hand, while Annabeth's knife is in my left.

Then a song burst into the camp…

I don't know if that even possible, because it's 5 am.

Then I realized the date today, its August 18. My birthday,

Our… third anniversary, and also, it's the third anniversary of the Titan war.

How ironic, huh.

The day, that we've been a couple,

Became the day when she left me.

The song _The Man Who Can't Be Move by the Script, _burst so loudly that it may have woken up the whole camp. I smirked, how appropriate music…

How clever of Aphrodite…

_**Going back to the corner where I first saw you,**__**  
><strong>__**Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move,**_

Well I say that that is true but I think it's the porch of the big house, but oh well I'm here, and I'm not gonna move.

_****__**Got some words on cardboard got your picture in my hand,**__**  
><strong>__**Saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am,**__**  
><strong>__**Some try to hand me money they don't understand,**__**  
><strong>__**I'm not, broke I'm just a broken hearted man,**__**  
><strong>__**I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do,**__**  
><strong>__**How can I move on when I'm still in love with you**__**  
><strong>_

I'm not broke, I think that I have two dollars on my pocket…

But yeah I'm a broken hearted man…

But I will not move on because I will wait for you…

_****__**'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,**__**  
><strong>__**And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be,**__**  
><strong>__**Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet,**__**  
><strong>__**And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street.**__**  
><strong>_

Yeah maybe she will woke up some day and realize that she missed me…

She will know that I'm just here, waiting, at camp half-blood_**…**_

_****__**So I'm not moving**__**  
><strong>__**I'm not moving**_

_****_Oh, yes, I'm not moving…

_****__**Policeman says son you can't stay here,**__**  
><strong>__**I said there's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year,**__**  
><strong>__**Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows,**__**  
><strong>__**If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go.**_

It never rains or snow at CHB unless Mr. D wants to…

But yeah, Chiron may say that I can't stay here…_****_

_**'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,**__**  
><strong>__**And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be,**__**  
><strong>__**Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet,**__**  
><strong>__**And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street.**__****_

_**So I'm not moving**__**  
><strong>__**I'm not moving**_

I'm not moving…_****_

_**I'm not moving**__**  
><strong>__**I'm not moving**__****_

_**People talk about the guy**__**  
><strong>__**Who's waiting on a girl**__**  
><strong>_

Well, this is a camp… rumors spread so fast that even Hermes will be jealous.

They will talk about the foolish half-blood whose waiting for a girl that may never come back…

_****__**There are no holes in his shoes**__**  
><strong>__**But a big hole in his world**__****_

_**And maybe I'll get famous as man who can't be moved,**__**  
><strong>__**And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news,**__**  
><strong>__**And you'll come running to the corner**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause you'll know it's just for you**__**  
><strong>_

Yeah, maybe the news of me turning a stone for Annabeth will be delivered to her and she will hurry back to make up with me…

_****__**I'm the man who can't be moved**__**  
><strong>__**I'm the man who can't be moved**__****_

_**'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,**__**  
><strong>__**And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be,**__**  
><strong>__**Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet,**__**  
><strong>__**And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street.**__****_

_**So I'm not moving**__**  
><strong>__**I'm not moving**__****_

_**I'm not moving**__**  
><strong>__**I'm not moving**__****_

_**Going back to the corner where I first saw you,**__**  
><strong>__**Gonna camp in my sleeping bag not I'm not gonna move.**__**  
><strong>_

I felt my feet felt numb,

I noticed that my body is turning into a stone.

I relaxed,

I curled my right leg and putted my right hand that's holding riptide onto my knee, then I relaxed my left leg and made it facing to the front of me, I just relaxed my left arm so the elbow and my wrist are touching the ground and the knife was still clutched securely on my left hand, and with a last small smile, I faced the scenery in front of me and braced the darkness that swallowed me.

_**I'll await you… **_was the last words that I whispered.

_******************************The end…*******************************_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.HAHAHA… JOKE ONLY.**

**Chiron P.O.V**

Everything was dark and full of dread,

I can't see anything, and only hear the agonizing shouts of pain…

I knew what's happening, it was it again, one of my favorite heroes, that I taught, was dying…

Agonies of pain screeched into my ear as I saw the countless hero as they died, Hercules that is burned because of his wife, Achilles, stumbling through the ground, an arrow sticking on his heel, and many more others.

I feel like I'm going crazy, all of the deaths of my students whose like a child of mine, slowly dying, the pain keeps stabbing my heart then, the new one appeared.

A demigod in blue armor, with a knife on his left hand, and a pen on his right…

I gasp as I saw who it is.

Its, Percy, the one who I favored most…

Slowly turning into stone, but unlike any hero that's dying, he looks content.

And before he was completely engulf with being a stone,

He whispered a line…

_**I'll await you…**_

Then I woke up, beads of sweat covered my face, fortunately or not… a loud music, it seems, woke me up, I of itnly heard the last line,

_**Going back to the corner where I first saw you,**__**  
><strong>__**Gonna camp in my sleeping bag not I'm not gonna move.**_

What's that mean? And I saw the time on the clock, 6 am.

It was dawn, and today's Percy's birthday.

I quickly got up and dressed,

I quickly galloped to the base of the hill to confirm my dream.

I quickly saw the commotion that's happening on the top of the hill,

I dashed so that I could know what it's all about.

Then I saw all the friends of Percy crying, and kneeling at as if a friend of them has died.

The dragon is crouching on the ground, as if it's mourning while Mrs. O'leary was nuzzling her friend dragon as if she's comforting him, and the black Pegasus, Blackjack was looking down, the pain was obviously shown in his eyes …

Then at last, I saw the main source of the commotion, on the base of the tree, a statue is seating peacefully.

I stared at the statue for a long time…

I just can't help to get mesmerize on its beauty, so timeless… so regal…

It's posed as if it's waiting for something. My heart can't help but feel hope.

It symbolized a hope of tomorrow…

It makes me feel hope that someday, my happiness will come.

Then, when I studied it more closely,

My heart stammered, and my eye burst into tears…

My nightmare has been confirmed…

It's…

"Percy…"

I don't know what happened, I feel dazed then memory came back on me,

I was playing cards with Mr. D when Annabeth came and ask him permission to leave camp half-blood.

I ask her why, and she said to pursue her dreams…

I of course, wanting her to be happy and said yes…

And I said what about Percy, she said she's gonna break up with him 'cause she doesn't know if she could stay faithful…

A realization comes to me,

Is that it? Is that why Percy turned into stone?

"_Yes,_" said a voice.

"Who are you?" I said to the voice.

_"I'm Aphrodite_."

"Aphrodite? What do you mean about that?"

_"Before she left, our Dear Perseus made an oath to the river styx, to wait for her."_

"Then, is that why Percy turned into that statue?"

_"No, I'm the one that turned him into that beautiful, ultra, super, delicious, how I would like to take the statue myself and bring it to my room… but anyway, he really loves her, even though he knows that she may never come back, he will still love her forever. Their love story is really full of drama, I loved watching them. But don't worry he's not dead, he's just sleeping, someday, the chosen girl that will wake him up._

_If you really want to know who's the chosen, lucky girl…_

_Then ask the oracle…_

Then I woke up, the campers are staring at me. I just waved them off.

After the conversation on Aphrodite, I quickly called an emergency meeting.

_A chosen girl…_

That thought lingers in my mind, who is this chosen girl?

Maybe the meeting will reveal it.

**Nico P.O.V **

This is it…

I thought that my life can't get worse…

My mother died with me forgetting everything about her…

My sister left me, well don't get me wrong, it's okay for me that she finally found her break. But, to die because of a gift that she wanted to give me? Well, that's just plain…sad.

And now… my cousin, the one that truly cared for me…gone.

I stared in disbelief, kneeling and crying, and it seems that the others are too, are doing the same. Even the friendly monsters, seems mourning. But I know something is odd. I still feel his life force, inside the statues body. But I know he's gone, trapped between the boundary of life and death forever.

I can't do anything cause the truth is he's not really dead,

I feel helpless…

Then Chiron galloped towards us and started sobbing. After a few minutes we looked at his dazed form.

After all of that he announced that we have an emergency meeting.

The others quickly followed him,

But I stayed a bit,

I stared at my friend in wonder,

Three words rang through my brain,

_**I'll await you…**_

What does he mean…

Well, maybe only the time can tell…

**'s an order.**

**Tell me if you want me to continue this or not…cause it's supposed to be one shot.**


	2. your choice

**Okay guys, here's the deal, my schedule is not that tight now as back then, so I can continue this story. **

**Though that's only if you really want me to continue it.**

**Please, give me your insights, your ideas, your reactions. Heck, just give me everything you can give to convince me to continue the story. **

**The decision is on your hands.**

**Please send it by reviewing this story. **

**I'll be waiting.**


End file.
